Ma Chao/Movesets
All the movesets for Ma Chao in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : A damaging broad range attack. : , : Ma Chao turns around and brings his spear upwards to the right. : , , : A twirl followed by a downward stunning slash. : , , , : Thrusts spear forward. : , , , : A shoving upward strike, backward blunt end bop, one-handed spear flail, then a swing with the blunt end of spear. : : Ma Chao rapidly alternates his spear between his hands. He plants his spear in the ground for a pole-spinning kick and ends by springing off with a massive slash upon landing. : , : He jumps into a somersaulting attack with the blunt end of his spear. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Horse Moveset : : Slashes to both sides interchangeably. : , , , : Alternating scooping attacks to the side. : : Repeating slashes to both sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : A spinning broad range attack. Has a chance of missing foes that are just a bit off on height. : , , , , , ( ): An upward backhanded slash, followed by a swiping left-handed meteor slash if is tapped again. : , , , , , : A turning clear out slash that blasts back foes. Has wave effects and long reach. : , , , , , : A shoving upward strike, backward blunt end bop, one-handed spear flail, inward slash, downward strike, then a flinging one-handed inward slash the the left. :Dashing : Twirls his spear forward. Horse Moveset : , , , , , : Same as before, only with three more attacks added. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Plants spear in ground and spin kicks to launch foes. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Thrusts spear multiple times and ends with a turning slash that staggers. : , : Stabs the ground with a spear planting quake. :L1, : Counters with his C4. Horse Moveset : : Ma Chao twirls his spear in the air and creates a shock wave; has wide range and can stun. : , , , , , : Six attacks to the right side. : : Repeating slashes to the right side ending in an alternate C1 animation until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Same as before but knocks back instead. : , , , , : Twirls his spear in a lifting manner and forms a wind typhoon in front of him. : , , , , , : Same as before, only with no hitbox on the slash and lets loose a staggering shockwave instead. : , , , , , , , , : After the downward slash, Ma Chao repeats the final four hits of his basic combo. : (True): Sweep slashes in a break dance-like fashion to launch foes, then drill kicks upward to summon a large updraft of wind. : , : Ma Chao jumps then shoots and spins himself forward while holding his spear out. Horse Moveset : : Same as before but range is reduced and can no longer stun. ;Warriors Orochi Gains a new ability. Removes bow moveset from previous games. :R1: Jumps into the air and hurls his spear downwards to the ground, and has he lands he charge-rushes forward with a slide kick as he takes the spear back. In Warriors Orochi 2, lightning erupts from the spear when tossed down, making the move more easier to hit with via the initial part, as the kick itself has fair range. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Sends out a fierce air gust while thrusting weapon forward. :Triple Attack 2: Causes strong winds to rise from above by spinning weapon in an upward fashion. :Triple Attack 3: Stomps the ground to produce a pillar of wind surrounding the user. Dynasty Warriors 6 In the original release, he shared his moveset with Sun Ce, Taishi Ci and Zhang He. See Dynasty Warriors 6/Weapon Movesets#Spear for more details. :Special attack: True Speed: greatly boosts speed. Leans his upper body forward, holding his spear in a defensive position while he runs. ::Dashing : Performs a quicker sliding version of his normal version. ::Dashing : Quicker spin on his attack as he continues running. The following moves are for his new moveset in Special. Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): : string (Renbu ∞): : (held): : : : , : : , : :Dashing : :Dashing : :Grapple attack : :Grapple attack : :Special attack: True Speed: ::Dashing : ::Dashing : Horse Moveset : string: : : : : Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Ma Chao mainly uses the great sword moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Ma Chao is affiliated with the spear in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Charges forward with a delayed drilling dive kick. :Musou - Thunderslice (轟雷斬): : Does a slash then strikes the ground with his spear which summons lightning on impact and knocks enemies upward. :Alternate Musou - Spiral Pierce (無影螺旋脚): R1 + : Spins once to slash those around him with his spear, summons three clones of himself to target a single opponent. He and his clones leverage themselves onto their spears to kick their target and ends with Ma Chao slashing again. Classified as a Throw Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Whirlwind: Tap both sides of screen: Ma Chao creates a tornado by rotating his spear in an upward position, then finishes the attack by striking the ground to produce a tremor. Following the attack's movements causes the tornado to expand and emit lightning. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Power to Speed. Gains the ability to air dash and a new Type Action. : : Pole vaults at a full radius before smashing the ground. Resembles one of his old C1 attacks. : , , , : Stabs forward with his spear in a large step forward to unleash a vertical air wave. Resembles his old C4 attack. : , , , , : Twirls weapon with the left hand in a wild-controlled flailing fashion to produce a small spiral-launching and brief whirlwind. Resembles one of his original C5 attacks. : , : Slams the ground upon landing to produce a large fissure. : , : An air dash that makes him temporarily invincible. Ma Chao spins upright in a jerking-dodge turn. :R1: Vaults forward with spear planted on ground and kicks the enemy with a wind-tunnel effect, inflicting crashing knockback. A minor variation of Ma Chao's EX attack. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Thrusts spear downward for a drilling dive, then slides into a landing position and scoops up his spear along the ground for a launching attack. Dynasty Warriors 8 Ma Chao keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , , : Shreds airborne enemies by twirling spear upward continuously, then leaps up in time to send them flying via diagonal slash. :Aerial Musou - Heaven's Spear (轟天槍): , : Twirls spear with enough force to send out a stream of wind downward. :Awakening Musou: Does a series of several broad strikes in a row. The final part of the attack has him vault with weapon and swing with enough power to generate a strong wave of energy. After accumulating enough hits, he proceeds to pick up the pace by performing multiple two-hit slashes up and down with weapon now in flames, ending the assault with several thrusts forward. Category:Movesets